


I put a spell on you (and now you're mine)

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Formalwear, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: A gathering between the North and Southsiders at Thornhill provides the perfect opportunity for Sweet Pea and Jubilee to slip away and cast a spell. And what better way to do it than sex magic?





	I put a spell on you (and now you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes! I accidentally closed out of the doc without saving and had to rewrite a good chunk of this, so I really didn’t feel like editing today, but i should have them fixed by tomorrow night!

The ballroom is crowded. Magicians from the North and South sides of Riverdale mingling in the large hall of Thornhill. Tension is thick in the air, years of resentment hard to forget, but for the first time in over a decade there’s a tentative peace between the two sides, and that meant celebrating. It’s something she never thought she’d see, so many magicians together in one room without fighting.

Strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and Jubilee stiffens as she’s pulled against a broad chest. Heat curls up her spine, and she relaxes as the familiar scent of cinnamon curls around her. Sweet Pea molds himself against her back and leans down to kiss her shoulder.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” he murmurs, mouth moving to her cheek as she leans against his chest. “I’ve been looking for you.” An itch creeps up his back, her anger prickling against his skin through the cupla, the bond between them pulled taut. He could feel her from all the way across the room.

She hums in response, her focus on something else, and he rubs his thumb against her hip, trying to soothe her.

Sweet Pea’s lips are hot against the side of her neck as he follows her gaze across the ballroom, searching for what has her so distracted all of a sudden. His jaw clenches when he sees she’s watching Hiram Lodge. The other magician doesn’t notice them, engrossed in a conversation with his wife and a member of the Northside council.

“What are you thinking, doll?” he murmurs against her, the heat of his breath sending a shiver down her spine.

Jubilee leans back against his chest, letting Sweet Pea’s hands slip beneath the open back of her dress to tease her sides. The corner they’re in is dark, the entire room dimly lit, and no one else in the ballroom is paying them any attention. “He tried to have Jughead killed,” she reminds him, swallowing back a throaty sound when his teeth scrape down the length of her neck.

“Want me to take care of it?” His hands slide high on her torso, grazing the underside of her breast. His hands and mouth peruse her skin as she continues to watch Hiram. Sweet Pea could handle it if she asked him too, but it would disrupt the delicate peace that the North and South sides have settled into. It would have to be something subtle, and his magic is much too physical for that.

But maybe there’s something else they can do.

Shifting, Jubilee leans further into his chest, grinding back against his crotch subtly. His hands grip her hips roughly. She tilts her head back, peering up at him through dark lashes. “I have a better idea.”

He inhales sharply, his grip tightening immediately after realizing what she means.

“What about your brother?” Sweet Pea’s eyes sweep across the crowded floor, searching for any eyes on them. They’re supposed to be watching him tonight. The Jones men have never been particularly diplomatic, and the last thing anyone needs is more fighting.

Jubilee nods to where he’s leaning against the far wall, chatting with Betty Cooper. “He’s pretty preoccupied.” She spins around in his arms, pressing her palms against his chest. Slowly, her hands slide down his abdomen, smoothing out wrinkles in his shirt that aren’t there.

He makes a throaty sound when her fingers wrap around the waist of his slacks. She tugs him closer, and Sweet Pea’s jaw clenches as she drags a teasing finger down the front of his pants, tracing the faint bulge already growing there.

“Help me?” Her lips press against his chin.

He lets her lead him from the crowded room.

* * *

It’s easy enough for them to slip away into an empty room. Thornhill is massive, with several different wings and more rooms than any one family could ever need. No one paid them any mind as they disappeared from the ballroom, and with the dozens of unlocked rooms, they had their pick of places. With the party downstairs, no one should come looking for them. And even if they did, it’s unlikely they’d be found.

And the room that she leads him into is perfect: small and dark, almost cozy. Burgundy candles are scattered around the room, nestled in groups on the floor and placed on any available surface. There’s an elegant, red chaise resting beneath the window, and the curtains are drawn shut, casting the room in soft shadows.

“Do you remember how to do this?” she asks as he steps further into the room. The door closes behind her with a gentle click.

Sex magic isn’t unfamiliar to them on the Southside. It isn’t as scandalous as it is for the prim and proper magicians of the Northside, and the two of them have dabbled in it in the past, but such raw and primal magic can be difficult. It requires focus that’s hard to maintain. That amount of power in one place can be hard to control and the incantations can be tricky.

He chuckles and turns to look at her. “I don’t forget anything that involves fucking you.”

“Charming.” She hums as she gives him a long look, taking in the sight of him in something other than leather. He always looks sinfully good in anything he wears, and his black button-up is no exception. “You look good,” she tells him, gaze lingering on his exposed forearms.

Sweet Pea stares back at her, drinking in the sight of her in her black dress, low in the front and revealing ample amounts of cleavage. His eyes linger on her chest as takes a step toward him.

She crosses the space between them easily, sliding up in front of him. Jubilee’s palms press against his chest, her fingers curling in his shirt. Sweet Pea’s hands grip at her hips to hold her steady as she presses up onto her toes, and she shivers as his fingers find the naked expanse of her back, left open by her dress. His hands are hot as they settle against her skin, one pressed to her lower back as the other trails along the length of her spine.

“And you look gorgeous,” he murmurs against her ear, lips brushing her cheek. Jubilee grins as he kisses her cheek and her hands go still against his chest as his fingers weave through her hair. Sweet Pea cradles the back of her neck as his mouth moves to her jaw and Jubilee can’t hold back the shuddering sigh that slips from her as he tilts her head to the side and brushes her dark hair away from her shoulder.

Those hands holding him suddenly shove him back, and he grunts as he drops onto the chaise.

“Don’t move,” she murmurs, lips teasing the shell of his ear. Sweet Pea’s throat bobs with a harsh swallow, his fingers itching desperately to touch her, but she slips from him like smoke. The black fabric of her dress swirls around her ankles and each click of her heels against the wood floors of Thornhill sends electricity tingling along his spine.

Jubilee’s lips curve into a pretty smile, painted a wicked red. Something devilish flickers in her eyes as she stares down at him, taking in his clenched fists and labored breathes. The collar of his button-up is rumbled, the top buttons undone to reveal a tantalizing sliver of tanned skin that she’s aching to taste. He looks good like that, his hair messy from her hands and his pupils blown wide with lust.

Her eyes stay locked with his as she trails her hands along her torso, the silky material of her dress clinging to her curves. Slowly, she slides the straps of her dress down her shoulders. Every inch of her skin that’s bared makes his mouth water.

Sweet Pea leans back in the chaise as the swell of her breasts are revealed, a thin, lacy, black bra hiding her from his hungry gaze, though it leaves little to the imagination. The straps fall to her elbows, baring her torso. Her dress catches on the curve of her hips, and he nearly groans as her fingers dip beneath the fabric, edging it down further until the silky fabric pools around her feet. She leaves the heels on, liking the height it gives her.

His hand rubs across his jaw as he drinks in the sight of her. The lingerie is a stark contrast to her creamy skin, pitch black shadow against moonlight. It’s all silk and lacy, pretty and impractical, and just begging for his lips to follow the fabric’s edge. The tips of her dark hair tickle at her skin where it falls around her shoulders in loose waves. Those perfect, red lips curl into a smile under his heated gaze, and she might as well be the devil in disguise. Something primal churns in his stomach when his gaze slides lower and he catches sight of a small, lacy scrap of fabric around her thigh.

She has him absolutely bewitched. And he’d pull his own heart from his chest if she asked him to.

“Come here.” His voice comes out lower than before, rough, and she shivers as it hits her between her legs. Sweet Pea reaches for her, almost willing her back to him. She steps from the pile of fabric around her ankles, heat already pooling in her stomach.

For once, she towers over him. Jubilee grips his biceps as his big hands settle on her thighs, his palms ghost over her skin. It’s the faintest of touches, like he isn’t sure where to touch her. But those hands know her better than she knows herself. And with the cupla pulled taut he can feel the echo of her desire.

As his thumb skims the underside of her garter, her hands slide up to his shoulders. Braced above him, she slips between his thighs. Heat curls along her spine. A caress from the magic that burns through him. He licks his lips, eye-level with her chest, and she sighs when he leans in.

Sweet Pea’s mouth finds the swell of her breast above the flimsy cup of her bra with practiced ease. Her back arches and she hums as his tongue teases her skin, already so sensitive and he’s hardly touched her.

The thrill of getting caught buzzes between them. The party is still in full swing. Some of the most powerful magicians in Riverdale are just a floor away, including their target. It would be so easy for someone to walk in, to catch them, and the thought makes her thighs clench. They’re reckless. Brave. _Both_.

One of his long fingers slips beneath the garter, tickling her skin. His mouth leaves her with a wet sound, and Jubilee shivers as cold air kisses the damp spot above her breast. The elastic of the garter snaps against her thigh as he pulls his hand away, and Sweet Pea’s gaze trails down her torso to the slip of fabric on her leg. A satin flower decorates the center, and the long strands of a bow are left to tease her skin. A pretty little thing.

Slowly, his hands work higher until the tips of his fingers skim the lacy edge of her underwear. The way his umber eyes gaze at her from below is absolutely sinful.

Jubilee’s hands clench around the collar of his shirt as he grabs her ass, pinching and squeezing. A pleased hum escapes her mouth as he draws her closer, mouth back on her chest, and Jubilee wraps her arms around his neck as she straddles his lap. With one hand kneading her ass and stroking her thigh, Sweet Pea ghosts his fingers up her back to cradle her neck, her dark hair tangling around his digits.

The kiss is gentle at first, almost sweet, but that’s not what either of them wants. Heat floods her stomach as he grips her hair tightly, angling her head to kiss her harder, deeper, until she’s moaning into his mouth as he nips and sucks on her lips. Sweet Pea’s long fingers squeeze the back of her neck, applying just enough pressure for her to feel it.

She pulls his hair, grinds her hips against his, takes his bottom lip between her teeth and bites until he groans against her mouth, the vibrations rumbling from his chest into hers. And he responds in kind. Sweet Pea spanks her suddenly, the slap loud in the otherwise quiet room, and he smirks when she squeals at the sting. He soothes her reddening skin. The faint tickle of his magic spreads through her, taking the pain away. The pad of his thumb presses into her neck to feel her pulse race.

It’s dizzying—_maddening_. The heat building between them makes everything hazy. Already, Jubilee can feel the thrum of magic in her blood. He must feel it too, the steady pulsing of it, like a vein connecting them both. And she can feel him beneath her ribs like a heartbeat echoing her own.

Sweet Pea’s thumb brushes across her cheek, and the surge of affection she feels through the bond makes her heart squeeze.

Her palms press flat against his chest, urging him to lie back on the chaise, and he complies, pulling her down with him. His head falls back against the satin cushions, and she’s kissing him again before he can speak, harder than before. Jubilee drags her fingernails across his chest and the

The delicate scarf is pulled from thin air. The ends tickle his neck and the only warning he gets is the slight quirk of her lips against his before his hands are being pulled together above his head. Sweetness bursts across his tongue, and a tart, fruity taste follows. Honey and raspberry cloud his senses, and he realizes too late she’s distracting him.

His arms jerk where she’s tied him down, but her illusions are as real as she wants them to be, and the fabric holds against his strength. Jubilee sits up, straddling him, her hair a mess as it spills around her shoulders. She props herself against his chest, her fingernails lightly scraping his skin through his shirt.

There’s nothing innocent about the way her amber eyes appraise him.

Jubilee takes her bottom lip between her teeth, the flicker of something dangerous and exhilarating turns her eyes to pure gold. “I thought we could have some fun first,” she says. Her hips roll against his teasingly to punctuate the statement and he stifles a groan. “Unless you think you can’t handle it.” Her fingers spider-walk down his chest.

Sweet Pea’s jaw clenches, his eyes narrowing dangerously, and she knows she’s won. He’s never been one to turn down a challenge. Besides, Sweet Pea has always been a beast when it comes to sex. Not that she’s surprised. His magic has always dealt in pain, but pleasure comes easy to him. Same coin, different side.

In response to the taunt, he digs his heels into the cushions and bucks up against her. The moan that slips from Jubilee makes him grin. She looks down at him—eyes hooded, lips parted, every inch of her on display—and it’s the most breathtaking thing he’s ever seen.

“Come on, doll,” he murmurs, aching to touch her, “you know better than that.” Sweet Pea’s hips roll upwards again, trying to find friction, but she shifts just out of his reach.

The scarf around his wrists tightens.

Her hands wander across his broad chest, and Sweet Pea’s jaw clenches as her fingers play with the buttons of his shirt. “Are you going to play by the rules?” she asks him. “Or should I stop?” She doesn’t need a partner for this. Sex magic is tied to an orgasm, and her hands would do just fine. But they both know his are better. Longer. Thicker.

A mischievous smirk is her answer. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Jubilee hums her agreement and leans down to kiss him. The symbol for heart is drawn on his chest. It glows silver against his skin before disappearing. Honey and raspberry burst across his tongue again.

She doesn’t linger on his mouth for long. Those soft lips leave butterfly kisses across his jaw and cheek, each one a little lower than the last. He’s already hard and hot, and she’s hardly touched him at all.

Her lips trail down his neck, an aching, burning path left in her wake that makes his chest heave. He yanks at the black silk wrapped around his wrists, keeping him trapped against the chaise. Jubilee smiles against his throat, his pulse fluttering beneath her touch. Each kiss leaves a ruby stain against his skin, a claim.

“Minx,” he huffs when her teeth drag down the length of his neck.

She only grins in response.

A ragged moan tears from his chest as she latches onto a sensitive spot, all teeth and tongue. She sucks a bruise into his skin, each lap of her tongue followed by a teasing roll of her hips against the growing bulge beneath his slacks. Every lick of pleasure that ripples through him echoes through her too, the bond between them pulled taut. They both shudder as her clit catches on his cock through the thin material of her underwear.

She drops a kiss to his collarbone and her flat palms slide up his sides. She pops the first button on his shirt, revealing more of him. And her lips follow. Each new inch of skin is met with a graze of her teeth.

He grunts when she bites him. Jubilee’s teeth dig into his chest just above his heart, nearly breaking the skin before she soothes the mark with a kiss. Magic numbs the pain, twisting it to pure pleasure as she continues to kiss down his chest and stomach. Impatient fingers nearly rip off the last button of his shirt, and he chuckles at the look in her eyes when his shirt falls open.

He’s all corded muscle and bronze skin, like some kind of mythical god, and she traces the lines of his stomach with a delicate finger, committing it all to memory. He squirms a little under the teasing touch, and she can’t help it when she leans in to drag her tongue across the plains of his stomach. Sweet Pea yanks at the scarf holding him down.

She kisses his hip then, following the line of his slacks to the center, where she pops the button, making quick work of his belt. The slide of his zipper makes them both shiver. He raises his hips to help her wiggle his pants and underwear down just low enough for his hard cock to bob free. Her mouth waters at the sight, and she reaches for him immediately.

Sweet Pea looks good in a suit. He looks good in anything, really. And as Jubilee looks up at him from between his splayed legs, her fingers stroking his thick cock, he looks even better lounging on the chaise with his button-up undone and his wrists bound above his head, completely at her mercy. A groan rumbles through his chest, and she presses her thighs together.

“Fuck, Jubilee,” he hisses between his teeth, his brow furrowing as she thumbs the head of his cock, swirling the precum beading at the tip. The tips of her hair tickle at his stomach, and he’s absolutely entranced by the way she touches him with slow, even strokes, a little cock-tease.

The angle of her wrist changes as her grip tightens, and the moan she drags from him is beautiful.

She licks her lips and he follows the motion with his eyes, his jaw clenching.

The reaction isn’t lost on her. Jubilee’s gaze locks with his as she leans down. Those red lips kiss the sensitive underside of his cock before her tongue flicks out to roll over the head. He swears again, louder this time, and she kisses a line up his shaft, her tongue following the same path.

Her hand slows, her grip slackening, and he grits his teeth against the pressure building in his gut. His hips jerk, bucking into her soft hand, willing her to grip him tighter, to put those pretty lips on him.

But she just bats her eyes at him, teasingly pressing against the puckered vein on the underside of his shaft. “You want me to suck your cock, Sweets?” she asks. The way she says it is dirtier than anything else he’s ever heard. And he’s been wanting her mouth on him all night. She must know it too. “Beg for it.”

The muscles in his stomach tense at the demand. Arousal darkens his eyes until they’re nearly black in the candlelight. “Jubilee—” She wraps her lips around the head of his cock and sucks just long enough for his eyelashes to flutter. “Fuck me,” he swears under his breath, practically panting as her tongue flicks across the slit.

“Oh, I will,” she promises, stroking him again, “but first I want to hear you say it.” His jaw clenches, as defiant as ever, and she leans back, giving him a perfect view of her breasts, and her slowly spreading legs. “I want you to _beg_.”

It’s a dirty move, tying him up like this and making him plead for her mouth on him. But having Sweet Pea, such a powerful magician, underneath her like this is simply too good to pass up. As much as she wants him to flip them over and fuck her into the chaise, she wants to tease him first.

By the look in his eyes, she knows he’ll punish her for it later, but she’ll gladly take that.

“Tease.” He groans as she presses another kiss against his head, leisurely stroking the base as she waits for an answer. Sweet Pea wets his lips. “Get me in that gorgeous mouth and maybe I’ll let you cum more than once.”

Heat pools between her legs at the warning and she leans back, releasing him entirely. “Nice try.” The tip of her finger draws circles on his hip, just shy of where he wants her most. “It’s cute that you still think you’re in charge right now.”

He glares at her, jaw set. It’s hard for him to relinquish control like this, she knows, but he’s never been one to resist her. The defiance in his eyes dissolves as she drags a finger from base to tip. “Please,” he chokes out, swallowing back a moan. “Fuck, Jubilee, suck my cock, baby.”

She does as she’s asked, slipping the first few inches of him into her mouth and bobbing her head. Jubilee glances up, watching him through her long eyelashes, just in time to see the muscles in his abdomen clench. A shaky breath slips from his parted lips as Sweet Pea’s head drops back against the arm of the chaise.

His hips jerk, and Jubilee grabs his thigh, holding his down with one hand as she continues to stroke his cock, lapping at the head with her tongue. The room is quiet aside from the harsh sound of his breathing and the filthy, wet sound of her mouth moving on his cock. He’s hard and hot in her mouth, her lips tight around him, and she hums. Every vibration from her mouth makes his hips stutter.

“What do you think those prissy Northside magicians would say if they saw you like this?” Sweet Pea asks. Her thighs clench together at the question, her panties already damp and sticking to her dripping slit, and he hasn’t even touched her yet. “Sucking my cock like that. Practicing black magic right in the middle of their party.”

She has a pretty good idea what they’d think. It would be a scandal.

Jubilee bobs her head, taking him a little deeper until the flared head of his cock is nearly pressed against the back of her throat. Keeping a slow and even pace, she keeps her eyes on him as she swallows around his shaft, and Sweet Pea swears under his breath at the sight of her.

A low moan makes her stomach flood with heat, each low moan from him spurring her on. It doesn’t take long for her touch to become greedy, Jubilee determined to pull more of those delicious noises from his panting mouth.

“I fucking love your mouth,” Sweet Pea tells her.

The praise hits her between the legs, and she moans as she pulls her head back, her tongue circling the head of his cock as her hand works the length of him. Her hand is wet with saliva and her hair sticks to her lips, an absolute mess, but she doesn’t care. The slick, wet sound of him leaving her mouth makes her thighs clench.

He licks his lips as she presses a kiss to his tip, pumping him with her hand before taking him back into her mouth as deep as she can. “Fuck,” he swears again, nonsense praises and moans spilling from his mouth. “Can you feel it through the bond? Feel how well that pretty mouth sucks me off?”

She swallows around him, moaning as the bond is pulled tight. Pleasure washes over her in a dizzying wave. Each swirl of her tongue dances across her clit in a way that mirrors his own mouth, and her thighs tremble. A shiver of anticipation moves along her spine.

“Such a good girl.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes are nearly black with lust. The warm haze of arousal covers them both. He’s close, she can tell by the way the muscles in his stomach tense, flexing beneath each bob of her head as she speeds up, taking more of him. The empty ache between her own legs makes her whimper, but watching Sweet Pea’s face contort with pleasure is enough to satisfy the throbbing for now.

His hips jerk beneath her and his cock hits the back of her throat, and Jubilee feels him twitch inside her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucks harshly, and Sweet Pea yanks at the silky scarf around his wrists so hard that the enchantment holding him down nearly snaps.

As her tongue drags from the base of his shaft to the tip and swirls, he tenses, and his cock jerks in her mouth. Sweet Pea’s back arches off the chaise, his hips bucking as a long, low moan rumbles in his chest. The salty taste of his cum bursts across her tongue and she swallows it down. Her head continues to move, shallow little bobs to draw out his pleasure.

Warmth spreads through her bones, the echo of his orgasm flooding through her as well. It’s not as powerful as his, but she moans around him anyway.

Slowly, Jubilee slips him from her mouth. He’s slick from her mouth and still painfully hard, and he’ll stay that way until the spell is done. She sits back on her knees, waiting for him to catch his breath. The last remains of his cum stick to her lips and she licks them clean as he watches.

“Shit,” he murmurs as she crawls back up his body, just out of his reach.

Jubilee stops to kiss the bite mark she left on his chest, a red bruise already blooming across his skin. Her palms slide up his torso as she braces herself against his heaving chest, staring down at him with mischievous eyes.

Arousal drips from her as she settles on his stomach, his cock pressing against her ass from behind. Sweet Pea is a mess beneath her, with kiss-swollen lips and a dazed look in his eyes that makes smug satisfaction well in her chest.

It only makes her want him more, but a bigger part of her wants to draw this out for as long as she can.

And they’re only getting started.

Sweet Pea’s lips part and she leans down before he can speak, kissing him hard and parting her lips to let him taste himself on her tongue. He groans against her, more vocal than usual, and she’s beginning to think he likes this as much as she does.

The head of his cock rubs against her soaked underwear as he rolls his hips, and she whimpers into the kiss at the sudden friction, her arousal almost painful. He pulls away from her with a breathy laugh and moves his hips again.

“Need some help with that, doll?” His heated gaze drags down her torso to the apex of her thighs, spread wide over his hips. She’s a dripping mess, the lace of her underwear drenched in her own slick and her clit is swollen with arousal. It wouldn’t take much for him to get her off with his hands, his fingers long and thick, bigger and better than her own. She can practically feel his thumb rolling over her clit, his voice in her ear telling her to cum for him, and it takes everything in her not to untie him immediately.

Jubilee draws a circle on his chest with the tip of her finger before she rests her palm over his heart to feel the rapid beating beneath his ribs. The fire boiling in her blood is almost too much for her, and the offer is more than tempting.

“What makes you think I need help?” she asks in return, cocking her head to the side.

Making sure he’s watching, Jubilee rises on her knees until there’s just enough space between them for her hand to slip between her thighs. He groans when he realizes what she’s doing, and she bites her lip to keep from grinning at the way his arms strain against his bindings.

The first stroke of her fingers against her damp core has Jubilee sighing. Two of her fingers drag along her slit over her underwear, and she moans quietly as she rubs her clit through the lace of her underwear. Teasingly slow circles are drawn against the sensitive bundle of nerves, and her hips jerk in response as she presses a little harder.

Sweet Pea’s breathing starts to quicken again. He swallows loud enough for her to hear, gaze fixated between her legs. Through the cupla, she can feel his impatience, a burning need low in his gut that grows with every breathy sound she makes.

“Sweets,” she whimpers. Already, her thighs are starting to shake.

His eyes snap to her face at the call of his name, and there’s something dark in his eyes, raw and animalistic. He licks his lips. “That feel good, doll?” he asks, voice hoarse from moaning. The rough sound makes her hips buck. “Fuck, I forgot how sexy it is watching you touch yourself.”

In response, she shifts her underwear aside and moans his name as she sinks two fingers into her core, pumping slowly. Fluid drips from her she’s so wet, little droplets rolling down her creamy thighs. She spreads her fingers, searching for the spot he always seems to find, but his are longer and thicker and she settles for playing with her clit instead, pulling her hand away each time she starts to tip over that edge of pleasure.

“Fuck, baby,” he practically begs, “come here.” The scarf digs into his wrists painfully tight, but he doesn’t care. As much as he loves watching her like this, he wants to taste her even more.

Jubilee removes her hand from her core, stifling a whine at the lack of stimulation. Her clit throbs and her thighs try to close around his hips to relieve the pressure building inside her, a coil wound tight. His eyes shift between her face and her hand, glistening with arousal, and a throaty groan tears from him as she pops two fingers into her mouth.

Her tongue swirls around her fingers, cleaning them thoroughly. The way his jaw clenches in response makes pride well in her chest, and her lips curve up as she pulls her fingers away, letting the wet digits brush against his bare chest.

With the weight of his gaze on her, Jubilee slides from his lap, unsteady on her legs from kneeling for so long. He swallows as she kicks off her heels. There’s no teasing this time, no little show as she hooks her thumbs around the waist of her panties and tugs the silky fabric down her thighs, letting it pool around her ankles. It’s kicked away as well, tossed onto the growing pile of her clothes in the middle of the floor. The clasp of her bra nestled between her breasts is popped open, the cool air kissing her skin as she’s left completely bare aside from the garter around her thigh.

Sweet Pea’s umber eyes roam her figure as they always do, drinking in the sight of her standing there, naked and beautiful with a wild look in her eyes. The most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Adoration makes her throat tighten, and she isn’t sure if it’s from her or the bond.

The fabric now gone, she crawls back onto the chaise where Sweet Pea is still bound and waiting for her.

Carefully, she lowers herself over his face, her knees pressed into the furniture on either side of his head and her hands gripping the arm of the chaise for balance. It’s a little awkward with his hands still tied, but they make do. Warm air fans across her sticky thighs and makes her shudder. She’s practically throbbing for him already, and Sweet Pea doesn’t keep her waiting.

Lips press against the inside of her leg, followed by teeth and a tongue that laps at her sweat-slicked skin, tasting her. Through hooded eyes, she watches him kiss a line along her soft skin all the way to her core, her lip between her teeth. His mouth is warm and wet, contrasting with the rough scrape of his lips against her sensitive skin. Already, she’s nearly throbbing for him, a constant ache between her legs as slick gathers on her lower lips. Umber eyes snap to meet her gaze, and Sweet Pea grins against her quivering thigh, pressing one last open-mouthed kiss to her skin. He sucks a bruise into her leg, teasing with his teeth in a way that makes her whimper.

Sweet Pea’s tongue flicks out again, tracing the curve of her thigh, and she shivers, hips rocking against his face, trying to get him to stop teasing. She’s already needy from teasing him, and he knows it too. But instead of delving into her slick folds, he seems almost content to pepper her in hickeys that no one will see.

She’s supposed to be the one in control, but he’s always made her melt in his hands.

Jubilee rocks her hips again, whimpering and wriggling as he finds a sensitive spot. His tongue draws circles around it until she’s panting, her chest heaving. “Fuck, Sweets,” she murmurs, gasping. It tickles, but sends little licks of heat through her core. “Tease.”

He only chuckles. Teeth sink into her thigh, biting down harder than she was expecting. A perfect blend of pleasure and pain. The sting is only amplified by his magic, and she swears she almost cums for him right there. Jubilee yelps, hips jerking against his mouth, and his tongue strokes over the bruise to soothe her.

Panting, her head lolls forward, her eyes immediately locking with his between her spread thighs. And, with her gaze on him, he drags the flat of his tongue along her slit.

The sound that leaves her is almost embarrassing: loud and high-pitched, almost strangled. Her eyes flutter shut at the sensation of him lapping at her clit, teasing little circles swirling around the sensitive nub. And then he pulls back.

“_Beg_,” he tells her simply.

She can feel the smugness rolling from him as he turns his head and begins to plant kisses on her other thigh, alternating between soft brushes of his lips and harsher scrapes from his teeth, each nip punctuated by the wet sound of his mouth on her leg. The perfect amount of friction to make her entire body quiver. He loves her like this: her gentle moans filling the room, her body taut, on the very edge of release and he’s hardly touched her yet.

Even with her brows furrowed and her face contorted in rapturous pleasure, skin sweat-slicked and her hair an absolute mess, she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. His magic reaches out to her though the bond, sinking into her bones and spreading until she feels him everywhere, phantom hands running along her sides, teasing her breasts and stroking her back.

A moment later she arches her back, another cry escaping her as his teeth dig into her other thigh, leaving a twin bruise behind. Trembles run through her body, her clit throbbing. The ache in her core pulses.

“Fuck,” she says again as he smirks against her thigh, his lips slick with saliva and her arousal. “_Please_, Sweet Pea.” His mouth moves up her leg to the juncture of her thigh and pelvis. “I need you.”

It does the trick. Jubilee almost goes limp against him as his tongue traces her slit, licking her with hard strokes of his tongue that feed the tight knot between her thighs. He groans as he tastes her, the sound vibrating through her, and she whimpers, almost wishing she’d untied his hands so she could feel them stretching her from inside.

The first lick from his tongue against her clit has her gasping and shivering, her hips grinding against his face to relieve the pressure building between her legs. Sweet Pea sucks at her clit gently, kitten-licks making her squirm above him. Jubilee’s fingernails dig into the arm of the chaise, the ruby fabric straining under her grip.

Each flick and kiss has high-pitched, breathy sounds falling from her parted lips, and it’s like music to him. Her hips grind down a little harder, her hips rocking in a steady rhythm.

“That’s it,” he says, words muffled by her thighs. “Cum for me, baby.” The vibrations make her toes curl. The hard circles being drawn around her clit are already too much, and he’s hardly started. The knot inside her threatens to snap. His tongue leaves her clit to trace her slit, tasting her, and a growl in the back of his throat rumbles through her.

One of her hands rips from the chaise and fists in his hair, pulling. “Fuck,” she murmurs. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

She nearly screams as he takes her clit between his lips and sucks hard, throwing her over the edge. Jubilee cums hard, a throaty moan of his name on her tongue. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes and her hips stutter, her thighs clenching around his head as he continues to lick her, drawing out her orgasm until a second one rips through her and she’s cumming for him a second time.

The candles in the room flicker to life as electricity buzzes in the air, her magic reaching out. A warm glow is cast on them, the fire making shadows dance along the walls.

A whimpering mess, Jubilee comes down slowly from the high as he gives her clit one last suck before returning to her quivering thighs. Humming, he presses butterfly kisses to the inside of her leg, allowing her to catch her breath. Slowly, the reach of his magic recedes, taking the last wisps of pleasure with him.

It takes her a minute, but Jubilee finally finds the strength to move, crawling back down his body until she’s straddling his hips. Sweet Pea smirks beneath her, licking his lips clean from her slick, and she leans down to kiss away his smug satisfaction. His tongue slips into her mouth, letting her taste herself, and her answering moan goes straight to his cock.

His hips buck against hers, his tip pressed against the inside of her thigh, and Jubilee grinds herself back against his cock, shivering as he rubs against her slit. The skin on skin contact is almost too good. She does it again, circling her hips as she pulls away from him. Sweet Pea swears beneath her, head dropping against the cushions.

Jubilee bites her lip as he grinds up against her sharply, the heat of him sliding along her dripping core. She’s only gotten wetter from his teasing, and she hums as she rocks back against him. A strangled gasp escapes her as his cock kisses her clit, the oversensitive feeling like an electric shock.

One of her hands flattens against his chest, holding her steady as the other slips between them to find his cock. Languid strokes make his jaw clench, and she slowly lines him up with her entrance. They lock eyes again. The candles in the room flicker.

She takes a deep breath before lowering herself onto him, and they both groan as her wet walks clench around him, his thick cock stretching her from inside. The burn makes her whimper, her head falling forward as she shudders. She sits up when she’s taken him halfway, letting him slip back out until only the tip of his cock is left inside her.

“Oh, fuck, Sweet Pea,” she gasps as she sinks back down, taking him as deep as she can. “I can’t— ”

He’s big inside her, imposing as he fills her up, just shy of too much. A near perfect fit. She whimpers as she slowly adjusts to his size, the curve of him perfectly pressed against the sweet spot along the top of her walls. Below, Sweet Pea murmurs something, the words lost in the dark, but the rasping sound of his voice makes her walls flutter around him. He chokes on her name as she rolls her hips, rocking against him slowly to start. She’s warm inside, and so wet that he thrusts against her easily.

“That’s it, baby,” he says, bucking his hips against hers to watch her eyes roll back, her lips parting in a quiet moan. She braces her hands against his chest, arms shaking with effort she’s already so far gone, her previous orgasms making her more sensitive than usual.

Sweet Pea yanks at the scarf holding him down as she leans forward, the angle taking him in deeper. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn beautiful.” He groans, transfixed on the way her hips roll against his in sharp, fast motions, his cock spreading her wide.

Jubilee braces her hands against his chest as the muscles in her thighs start to burn, only to be soothed as his magic steals away her pain, leaving her floating. The head of his cock rubs along her walls deliciously, and she grinds down harder. “Yes,” she hisses as the angle has her swollen clit pressed against his stomach, the added friction stoking the burning need inside her. She’s already wound so tight, so damn close to coming apart again, and if she just—

Sweet Pea digs his heels into the chaise and thrusts his hips against hers. Her fingernails dig into his chest, scratching him, and he grunts at the lick of pain. Nonsense praises spill from his lips as she grinds against him. The head of his cock brushes her sweet spot and her hips stutter.

“You look so fucking good riding my cock like this,” he tells her, matching each roll of her hips with a shallow thrust, letting her control the pace for now. “You take all of me like such a good girl.”

The praise hits her between the legs and her walls squeeze around him tightly. Sweet Pea licks his lips and thrusts against her roughly.

The coil in her stomach keeps winding tighter as she continues to fuck herself on his cock, their hips grinding and rolling, faster and faster until she can barely breathe. Her thighs squeeze around his hips, her walls clenching around him.

His cock grazes a wonderful spot inside of her, and Jubilee gasps as she nearly loses her balance, electricity shooting up her spine. Her hips stutter against his and she bites her lip. The palm of her hand presses against the base of his throat, and Sweet Pea releases a sound so obscene it makes her toes curl into the cushions of the chaise. His magic reaches for her then, curling through her, a lover’s caress not unlike the movement of his fingers. It coils between her legs and snaps just as suddenly, sending an unexpected orgasm ripping through her.

A sob tears from her as the pleasure lingers, her orgasm drawn out long until it borders on painful. Her pussy clenches around him, and he grunts, but doesn’t cum inside her. Not yet. Sweet Pea’s hips don’t stop, still thrusting against her even as her entire body locks up.

It doesn’t stop. The oversensitive feeling persists until she thinks she might burst. The heat in her stomach is molten, burning her from the inside, and he holds her taut like that until she’s twitching and whimpering. His magic recedes suddenly, and she falls boneless against him, shivering and exhausted. And with it the magic holding him down fades as well, the silk scarf around his wrists disappearing into smoke.

She isn’t given a moment to breathe before Sweet Pea lurches upward. His mouth clashes with hers, the kiss brutal. Her head is held in place by his hand on the back of her neck that squeezes until she moans into his mouth. A hand slips between them to palm her breast, his fingers tweaking her hard nipple, his thumb rolling over her to make her moan. He drinks in the sounds she makes greedily, finally able to touch her after so long.

Her back arches and she presses herself further into his hand, and Sweet Pea rolls her hardened nipple between his fingers before releasing her. Fire follows his touch as he strokes her naked back, tracing the dip of her spine down to her ass. He slaps her and she gasps, her hips jerking against his, his cock still hard inside her. Slowly, he starts to rock her against him again.

Releasing her lips, he moves to her jaw, kissing his way across her flushed cheek down to her neck. Her breath quickens as he finds that tender spot on the side of her throat, and he resists the urge to bite down and leave a mark. Already, they’re both covered in little nips and bruises. The last thing they need is to get caught.

Over her shoulder, Sweet Pea locks eyes with himself in the mirror on the wall. It’s dark, illuminated only by the flickering candles, but he can still make out the shape of them in the glass: Jubilee’s dark hair tumbling down her back, his hands running over her creamy skin, so much bigger than her.

He fists a hand on her ass, spreading her from behind to watch his cock thrust against her sensitive heat. A wicked idea makes his mouth water.

Jubilee gasps as she’s suddenly lifted from his lap. Sweet Pea picks her up easily, holding her to his chest as he shifts to the end of the chaise. Her hand fists in his hair and her pussy clenches around him as the corded muscles of his back flex under her palm, rippling beneath her touch. He man-handles her with ease, he’s so much bigger than her, and it only makes her wetter.

His cock slips from her with a filthy sound and she whimpers at the sudden emptiness as she’s placed on her feet in front of him, her arousal left to smear against her inner thighs. But he isn’t gone from her for long.

The hitch in her breathing when he yanks her around so her back is flush to his chest is audible. And she moans as she’s pulled down to his lap, his cock pushing into her from behind. His hand wraps around her throat as he spreads her thighs wide, using his legs to keep hers apart. She stills when she sees the mirror, her hand gripping his knee for balance.

Their reflection in the mirror is the most erotic thing she’s ever seen. Sweet Pea’s grip on her loosens and he brushes her hair away from her neck, tossing the long, wavy strands over her left shoulder, revealing the soft skin of her throat. She’s put on display, every curve of her visible in the mirror, and she bites her lip as she sees his cock stuffing her from behind, her legs unable to close. Meanwhile, Sweet Pea is still dressed, his slacks low on his hips and his button-up undone. The warmth of his chest sinks into her back and she shudders at the sight.

He kisses her bare shoulder as his arm bands across her stomach, keeping her on his lap. The tips of his fingers stroke her side. “Fuck, look at you,” he murmurs against her ear, watching her through the mirror. “So fucking wet for me. So fucking beautiful.” He kisses the side of her neck, her pulse racing.

Her eyes flutter as his hips shift against hers, a shallow thrust making the tip of his cock push in deeper.

Sweet Pea grabs her by the throat again as her eyes start to close, but doesn’t squeeze. Her eyes are forced to lock with those of her reflection, and seeing the dazed, wanton look on her face makes her whimper.

“You’re not gonna take your eyes off of yourself, understand?” he tells her, low in her ear. “I want you to see your faces when I make you cum again.” The demand makes her mouth dry, her lips parting with a soundless gasp. He chuckles at her shock and the vibrations through her back make her toes curl against the cold floor.

And then she remembers why they’re here, what they’re supposed to be doing.

“The spell,” she reminds him, though she reaches over her shoulder to weave her fingers through his hair. “Sweet Pea, I have to—” She cuts off with a moan as he lifts her from his lap and pulls her down just as quickly, moving her up and down on his cock.

He just laughs again. “I know, doll.” The fingers around her throat squeeze slightly, just enough to make sure she feels it. “You better remember the right words.” His smirk is barely hidden against her neck.

Any protest she might have dies on her lips as he grabs her hip and grinds her down against him.

He picks up a fast and rough pace. They’ve each cum once already, and they’ve already been gone from the party for too long; there’s no point in teasing anymore, and _fuck_ does she love it when he gets like this. His hands help her hips along, dragging her up and down on his cock. Sweet Pea matches her with each thrust, his mouth still on her neck.

She can barely _think_ with him fucking her like this. His name keeps slipping from her mouth like an incantation, and the spell she needs for the curse slips just out of reach, on the very tip of her tongue. Pleasure ripples through her in waves, the little electric shocks only fueled by his magic ripping through her, and she almost sobs at the oversensitive feeling.

Without warning, Sweet Pea lunges to his feet, and she cries out as she’s dragged with him. Her palms slap against the mirror in front of her, bracing her against the glass as she’s suddenly shoved forward. Her legs are spread obscenely wide, giving both of them an excellent view of the mess between her thighs. Even then, Sweet Pea’s pace never slows. The harsh thrusts force her onto her tiptoes as he fucks her from behind.

There’s nothing soft about the way he shoves himself inside her over and over, making sure she’ll feel it later. She can barely breathe with the way he pounds into her, hard and hot and perfect. His fingers dig into her hips with every roll of his hips, and Jubilee uses the mirror for balance as she shoves herself back onto his cock, matching his pace.

They’re both close, and the bond between them is pulled so tight that it threatens to snap and release a torrent of raw energy into the room. It needs direction—focus—but all she can do is moan and grind herself against him.

Her head lolls forward.

“Eyes open, doll,” Sweet Pea demands, punctuating it with another hard thrust. The combination of the slick sound of him filling her and the rough tone of his voice is almost too much. Filthy in the most fantastic way.

Jubilee forces her gaze back on the mirror, and the sight of him of him behind her with his rumpled clothes and sweat rolling down his chest makes her pussy clench around him. His hips stutter as her walls tighten, and her hands slip against the glass.

The only things holding her up are him and the ornate mirror, and she’s sure to have bruises on her hips from the way his fingers are digging into her. But the pain is numbed by him, and with the way he’s fucking her like this she’s can’t be bothered to care. It’s simply too intoxicating.

One of his hands leave her hips to slide up her sweat-slicked stomach, and she quivers under the light touch. He palms her breast, rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers until she’s keening. She moans as he grabs her by the throat again, his fingers squeezing around her, restricting her air and throwing her right to the edge, making her hyper aware of his every touch.

His other hand leaves her hip to cover her left hand, his fingers lacing through hers.

Sweat rolls down her back, and her skin slips against his easily. The glass is fogged from her breathing and streaked with her fingerprints, but Jubilee keeps her gaze on the two of them, watching in rapt fascination as his brows furrow, his lips parted as he pants. She looks so small with him looming over her, gripping her throat as she moans his name, desperate to cum.

That knot in her stomach tightens almost painfully, and Sweet Pea’s thrusts become erratic.

“Come on, baby,” he murmurs, groaning in her ear, and she isn’t sure if it’s an encouragement or a reminder.

The incantation slips off her tongue like a prayer. Each word is perfectly pronounced despite her breathlessness, her thoughts hazy from his thrusts, and the wild and raw energy in the room balls together. Sweet Pea’s voice joins hers, lower, guttural, and—

His eyes lock with hers in the mirror.

Magic licks across her clit like a rough and wet tongue before it wraps around her swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves and _sucks_. The shock of it rips through her like electricity, white-hot and burning to the touch.

All of the candles in the room flicker wildly, burning bright for a moment before they’re all snuffed out, plunging the room back into darkness.

That coil in her gut snaps almost painfully fast and Jubilee cries out as they cum together. Sweet Pea’s cock shoves inside of her deeply one last time, and he moans her name as her pussy clenches around him, her slick walls fluttering. She can only whimper at the oversensitive feeling. He spills himself inside of her, hot, thick fluid filling her up as he continues to rock against her, dragging out their pleasure until it’s almost unbearable.

His cum drips from her, sliding down her thighs as he slowly pulls out of her with a slick, wet sound, and she whimpers at the sight of it in the mirror. It’s dirty, absolutely filthy, and more erotic than it should be. The room smells like sweat and sex and something sweeter.

Sweet Pea practically growls as he watches his cum drip from her onto the floor. His magic has always been more primal than hers, and he feeds off the pleasure burning through her. She sags against the mirror and he holds her up, stroking her hair and murmuring against her temple as she catches her breath. “That’s it, baby,” he tells her. “Just breathe. You did so good.” He kisses her cheek. “Such a good girl.”

Jubilee squeezes his fingers, her legs trembling. The magic leaves her boneless and exhausted against him, but so damn satisfied.

He holds her like that until she stops shaking, his fingers stroking her sides. Sweet Pea watches her in the mirror as he kisses her shoulder.

Now they just have to wait.


End file.
